Izuku X Fem bakugo X fem todoroki
by Daniel French
Summary: Todoroki and Bakugo get turned into females and they both develope feelings for Izuku
1. The new girls

The classroom was loud as normal Lida was lecturing Kirishima about not having his feet on the desk. The class room door opened and two amazingly beautiful girls walked in.

Izuku would look at the long haired girl who had the same hair colours as Todoroki. And the other girl would look just like bakugo but with boobs and a big butt.

"I'm Todoroki and this is Bakugo after a villain attack we both turned into girls..." Todoroki sits down at her desk looking at Izuku not realising she is staring.

Backugo sat down and blasted Minta away with her quirk.

Class didn't really work that day everyone was to destacted by Todoroki and Bakugo and how they changed so much.

Izuku was sitting his dorm when Todoroki knocked on the door

"Can I come in?" Todorokis voices was sweet and femanine.

"Sure" Izuku opens the door, Todoroki would be wearing boys clothes.

"Sorry it's just I want someone to talk to" Todoroki sat on the bed, "I can't believe that villain made me and Bakugo girls..." Todoroki had tears in her eyes.

"I..it's okay I'm here if you need to talk to anyone" Izuku smiled down at Todoroki.

Todoroki looked up at him, she had never noticed how cute his freckles made him look, she blushed, she had never had a thought like that to a boy before? Was it this villains quirk did it change her sexuality?

"Y.. Yeah that's a really nice thing for you to say..." Todoroki looked at him.

Izuku sat down next to her and she leaned into him nestling her face in his hair.

Realises what she was doing and jumps up.

"I am so sorry!" She quickly gets up an leaves the room.

Hope you liked part 1 if you wanna see more or have ant suggestions let me know down below


	2. The new feelings

Izuku wqs stunned at what Todoroki had done he didn't expect that from anyone ever. Nevermind someone like Todoroki. 'she is cute now...' Izuku thought to himself before gathering his thoughts again. 'she was a he a few days ago stupid idiot.'

Todoroki was in her room - dying on the inside - 'why did i do that?!' she screamed internationally 'this new body is making me think things i would never think...' She lay her head back and tried to relax. But her mind kept thinking of Izuku.

"Come Bakugo being a girl cant be all bad!" Kirishima said laughing at his friend.

"' You have no idea! i have to wear stupid bras! I have back pain and that shitty mineta is really fucking annoying!" she screamed. Even though she was a girl now her personality had not changed seemingly what so ever.

"Well i can't relate what so ever, but you might wanna not scream about your bras when mineta is two doors down." Kirishima laughs. Bakugo blasted his face with her quirk.

"Say again shitty hair!" she tried ro sound fearsome.

"Its hard to be scared by you when your voice is so feminine." Kirishima responded as he rubbed his face.

"Shut up! the Doctor said my voice is so high because my vocal cords need to adjust " Bakugo sighed, "this really sucks"

"Don't worry im sure things will be fine" Kirishima chuckled.

The next day

It was finally the weekend. Izuku, Uraraka, Lida and Todoroki had organised to go out to the mall.

Izuku heard a knock on his door and opened it to find bakugo standing there.

"Hi..." Izuku said, slightly confused.

"Look Izuku all i wanna tell you us me being a girl now changes nothing between us! I'm still gonna be the number one hero!" bakugo told izuku.

Izuku sputtered "Well i...i...i mean i knew nothing changed... between us."

"Good!" Bakugo yelled before walking off. 'Are you shitting me?!?! Does this body really...like... Izuku..." bakugo said quietly..."This the worst..."

"so you like Izuku?" Todoroki asked.

"Ah?! Where did you come from Icy-hot" Bakugo said shocked.

" I didn't realize you had feeling for him...i promise i won't tell him" Todoroki said before leaving bakugo and walking to the mean room to meet uraraka, lida, and Izuku.

'Shit shit...i have to make sure she doesn't tell them" Bakugo said before she walked to where the four other would meet.

"Hey...can i come with you...i need new clothes" bakugo said making up and excuse.

"Yeah sure if you want bakugo" Uraraka said smiling.

Bakugo and Todoroki would share glances.

Izuku would walk up to them confused at why bakugo was there but was to scared to question it. He would he wearing blue jeans and a plus ultra hoodie.

Bakugo would be wearing a black jacket and red shirt with jeans. Todoroki would be wearing girls clothes, kinny jeans a shirt.

They would set of to the mall bakugo keeping a close eye on Todoroki.

'if she tells izuku, ill kill her' bakugo thought to her self

**_hope you liked that._**

**_if not tell me why_**

**_and tell me what you_**

**_want to see in this story_**


	3. The Mall

The bus ride to the mall was awkward Uraraka and Lida were sitting next to eachother. Izuku and Todoroki were sitting next to eachother,

"So Todoroki about what happened when you came to my room yesterday" Izuku asked.

" Im not sure what that was...i think it was the villains qu.zirk...im sorry if it was awkward" Todoroki apologized and looked quite ashamed in her self.

"Its fine since it was the villains power" Izuku smiles at Todoroki. Todoroki turns awau from Izuku as she was slightly blushing.

Bakugo was watching the two of them before turning and looking out the window. Some boy moved seats and sat next to her.

"Hey baby~" he said.

"DONT EVEN FUCKING TRY IT!" she yelled. The boy backed off. Uraraka and Izuku laughed.

When they got to the mall Uraraka dragged Lida to help her pick out a outfit for a UA party that was coming up.

Bakugo, Izuki and Todoroki went to off together.

"well i need to get some new clothes and im assuming Bakugo does as well. So can we go to the clothes shops" Todoroki said.

While clothes shopping Izuku went off to the changing roomsYouTub"Listen here Icy-Hot if you even think about telling Izu..." Bakugo was cut off.

"I wont trust me, just start being nice to him and maybe you won't need to keep it a secret" Todoroki responded.

"I don't need dating advice from you!" Bakugo snapped.

"Dating advice?" Uraraka said from behind them

"oh hi Uraraka" Todoroki said.

"When did you get there?!" Bakugo jumped she looked nervous.

up.

"Just came here now so whos the lucky girl ... or is it a lucky guy" Uraraka winked.

Izuku walked up to them in an AllMight hooide.

"what do you think i just bought it?" he asked.

'Woah he looks cute Todoroki thought to her self'

"you look...nice" Todoroki responded.

"You look like a dork" Bakugo said.

**_So mean_** everyone thought to them selves.

"Your still the same old Kacchan..." Izuki sighed.

"Well now we could call her Kacchan-Chan" Uraraka smiled before seeing Bakugo death stare.

"s..s.. sorry..." she mumbled before hiding behind Lida.

"I'm starving" Izuku said, rubning his stomach.

"I need to go to the library!" Lida said, "so we will be parting ways."

"I have to go do... things* Uraraka said before running off.

Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki all went to a restaurant. After ordering and eating Izuku went to the bathroom.

Todoroki placed the money for them all on the table.

"Whats that?" Bakugo asked, in an offended tone.

"Im paying?" Todoroki said confsued at bakugos tone.

"ILL PAY!" she said.

"I mean you can pay for your self but im paying for Izuku." she said, defensively.

Three girls where watching the two argue.

"See? they both are fighting over Izuku" Uraraka said to Jirou and Mina.

"You are so right..." Jirou said almost dying from laughter, her earphone jacks in the floor.

"I can't believe they like him so much they are fighting over who pays for food..." Mina chuckled.

"They my look like girls but they are stubborn like guys..." Jirou sighed.

"So whos better for Izuku..." Uraraka asked a retorical question.

"Todoroki...or bakugo..." Jirou continued.

"Why not both?" Mina said bluntly. Uraraka and Jirou looked at her and they all sat in silence for about 10 seconds.

"Whaaaaaat?" Mina asked.

Izuku sat down with the two girls, due to the arguments they two were having nither them had money on the table and Izuku payed for all three if them.

"What do you think your dping you damn deku! Im paying!" Bakugo screeched.

"Trust me it's..fine..." Izuku said worried... before walking out the restaurant the two girls behind him.

**_Hope you liked that_**

**_tried to make it longer_**

**_because people requested it_**

**_let me know what else you wanna see_**


	4. Not Bad Feelings

''So where do you need to go next?'' Izuku asked the two girls, ''I dont need anything'' Todoroki simply responded. ''I could use some new br...you know what never mind'' Bakugo said.

''Wanna head back to the dorms then?'' Izuku wasn't sure what to say to the girls.

''He is being so awkward...at his rate he isn't going to get either of them'' Jirou said her earphones in the floor,

''Well we could try to get Izuku alone with one of them'' Mina responded,

''And how do you say we go about doing that?'' Urararka asked. The three of them fought for a while over who was better for Izuku. While they were arguing they didn't notice, Izuku and the two girls had left the mall.

Bakugo and Todoroki kept giving each other odd looks.

''Hey are you two okay?'' Izuku asked noticing the two,

''YEah we are fine its just ... ah... its nothing'' Todoroki spoke softly. The three of them got on a bus that led to UA. The bus was full so the three of the got split up.

At the dorms Bakugo went to her own room, while Izuku and Todoroki went back to his room and sat on the bed talking about random things,

''Shoto...if you dont mind me asking...whats it like being a girl?'' Izuku didn't want to offend Shoto.

''Its pretty much like being a boy but Mineta follows you and Kamanri trys to flirt with you...'' Shoto responded with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to annoy you" izuku responded.

''oh dont worry it wasnt you... it was the thought of those to perverting on me freaks me out'' Shoto said her voice apologetic.

Bakugo would be burring her head in her pillow she couldn't believe that she who was fighting over Izuku and over something so stupid as who got to pay for his meal. She didn't even know if she truly had feelings for him and even if she did how would she tell him.

In Izukus room Todoroki was getting tired.

"Honestly its hard to be a girl...my dad hasn't spoken to me since it happened my mom was in shock the day I told her. And I can't even control my own feelings now.." she continued.

"Well I can't relate to whats happening to you but I can be a shoulder for you to cry on in case you need someone to talk to, I will always be here for you - we are friends after all" Izuku smiled at her, Todoroki felt happy some how knowing Izuku was there made her feel safer and more cared about then when she just had her family to rely on.

" Thank you Izuku that means more to me then you could ever know." Todoroki hugs Izuku, "this is just a friendly hug... to thank you for being there you are a good person Izuku." The two of them put on a film and ended up having and unplanned sleep over, when Todoroki woke up in the morning Izuku was asleep on the floor and she was asleep in his bed.

'he slept on the floor..' she thought to her self making her feel really guilty. She picked Izuku up and placed him on the bed.

She went back to her room only to find Uraraka, Jirou and Mina sitting on her bed, "what are you doing in my room" Shoto asked the three of them.

"that doesn't matter, what happened with you and Izuku last night" Mina gave a perverted smile

"Nothing happened we just watched a film and passed out" Shoto said giving a very blunt answer.

"See, i told you nothing would have happened..." Jirou said looking smug.

"Can you get out now?" Shoto asked the three of them.

"No! We wanna help you and Izuku get together" Uraraka said. Suddenly Todoroki had vanished from the door frame.

"Guess she doesnt want our help..." Jirou jokingly said.

"Well she is gonna get it anyway!" Mina said in a demanding tone!

"Or we could respect her choice?" Uraraka asked.

"NEVER" Mina yelled before leaving the room to follow Todoroki.

_**Hope you liked that chapter **_

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT MORE **_

_**you wanna see**_


	5. The 'date'

"Woah she's fast" Mina said, huffing and puffing as Todoroki was to fast for her to keep up with.

"I mean it would be cool for Izuku and Todoroki to get together but ... I really don't care that much and neither should you really." Jirou said trying to be the voice of reason.

"You helped us break into Shoto's room" Mina responded, "so don't get a moral compass now"

" Yeah Jirou you are no better then me and mina." Uraraka continued from Mina.

"Fine fine ... I guess thats true, I guess thats true." Jirou said trying to get off the conversation.

Bakugo walked out her room in a outfit she bought yesterday. It would be a tomboyish outfit but still girls clothes.

"Woah Bakugo you look like a girl" Kirshima said.

"I AM" Bakugo yelled defensively.

"Well yeah I know that but you dont normally dress like one. I think this may be the first time you wore girl clothes like that. " Kirishima responded.

"Well yeah but still. No need to be so blunt about it. I really don't like how I am now." Bakugo.

"Well yeah but it will take a long time before you adjust to it but we go to the movies like old times if you want." Kirishima replied.

"Nah i'm good just gonna enjoy my day." Bakugo responded before walking away.

Izuku was in the main room with Tsuyu and Lida. Just talking when bakugo sat opposite to them.

"Woah Bakugo are those girls clothes" Tsuyu asked.

"YES and dont continue this conversation i have already had it with Kirishima. " Bakugo said avoiding a conversation. 'Woah Bakugo looks really good in those clothes' Izuku thought to himself.

"You look...nice" Izuku said.

"T..t..thanks" Bakugo said...before turning around to hide the blush.

"Are you okay Bakugo?" Lida asked.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS YOU DAMN NERDS!" Bakugo screamed intensely loud.

"s...sorry" Tsuyu and Lida said.

h..hey Shoto-chan" her sister said.

"Hello, is father home?" Shoto responded.

"No he left when he found you became a girl and hasn't came home since" she said looking disheartened, " But dont feel to bad about...it...dad has always done things like this"

"Dont worry i dont...But i was hoping to talk to him." Shoto said. " Tell him stopped by ...please."

"Of course i will" she responded, "Bye shoto"

"Bye Sister" she said before walking away. Her sister shut the door behind her.

Todoroki walked back to the dorms and went into her room without saying a word to anyone. After about and hour IZuku knocked on her door,

"Are you okay Shoto?" He asked threw the door".

"Yeah im okay" she said her voice muffled and sad.

"Can..i come in?" Izuku asked.

"O..o..okay.." she said.

Iuzku walked in and the room would be a mess. This shocked him as Shotos room was normally clean and tidy not messy with clothes on the floor. Izuku saw Shotos underwear on the floor causing him to the blush before walking to her on the bed.

"Have you been crying?" Izuku asked her.

"Yeah im sorry its just my dad..he doesnt want anything to do with me since i turned into a girl..." Shoto said between her tears.

"Im sure he will come around eventually but until then you can talk to me about anything" Izuku said hugging shoto. She hugged back and leaned her head into him.

"You are the best friend i have ever had..." she said as she stopped crying as much as she was before. Izuku tried to get up and leave the hug but shoto pulled him in the hug more.

"Please don't leave I need someone right now..." she said, her voice soft,

"Yeah of course I'll stay I want you to be okay..." he smiled down at her.

"Izuku... I..I..I lo..." she cut her self off before she could finish what she was saying.

"What was that Todoroki?" Izuku asked not hearing her.

"nothing..nothing..its okay...just forget it" she said as she left the hug

"Shoto you can tell me anything.." Izuku stated.

"I know.. I know...do you um...wanna go for a walk or something?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah sure" Izuku answered quickly.

"I need to get dressed" Shoto said before getting up and taking off her top.

"Ahh! SHOTO! IM a guy dont take your shirt of in front of me." Izuku said blushing and looking away.

"Why not? We have got changed into our hero costumes together before" Shoto said, then she realized what he ment.,"Perv"

"What? I didnt want to see them" Izuku said defensively.

"You didn't need to point it out! And do you not like them or something" She said teasing him. She had stopped crying and was enjoying her time with Izuku,

"JUST GET DRESSED PLEASE!" Izuku said majorly flustered.

"Yeah sure" she said.

After they got dressed, they took a walk around a park near U.A.

"OMG they are on a date!" Mina said to jirou and Uraraka.

"THey are walking through the park." Jirou

"Its hardly romantic" Uraraka

"So Mina is probably not date... just two friends talking." Jirou

"You two are no fun" Mina

"Lets just continue watching and see what happens" Uraraka

Izuku and Shoto walked to a bench and sat down.

"Its nice to be with you. Ive been feeling different ever since I was made girl and I wanna tell you that..." Shoto was cut off

"Ahh help!" A girl screamed. Izuku and Shoto ran to the screaming girl. A villain was there Izuku ran at him using one for all but the villain counter-ed him before Izuku could get a hit in, Izuku broke a his arm and three ribs. This angered shoto and she used her Ice to trap the villain. After the police arrived Izuku was taken to the U.A. hospital.

Bakugo came to visit him, Shoto had left to get something from her room.

"damn it Deku..why did you do something stupid and get your self hurt!" Bakugo yelled at the passed out boy.

"If you died I have no idea what I would have done!" she continued

"W..w..what do you mean..kacchan..." Izuku turned and looked at her.

"You are awake?! And i meant nothing shut up about it!" She said shocked.

"Please...tell me..." he pushed more. Bakugo blushed,

"Jut forget i said anything..but when you get out of here...we are gonna go out together! You owe me for making me worry about you! Damn nerd"  
"Sure kacchan..." Izuku said before going back to sleep.

_**Hope you liked that**_

_**I care about your **_

_**feed back so please**_

_**tell me what you **_

_**like and what you **_

_**dont like! **_

_**I'm going to be doing a filler Q'N'A chapter since i'm busy, so if you have any questions you wanna ask either PM me or leave a comment.**_


End file.
